singularityrpgfandomcom-20200213-history
Anon
Anon is a System Monitor program from the Tron System. He arrived in-game on January 12''' and currently lives in Tronhaus in Residential Zone 05/Gibson. '''age: 10 years, or 500 Tron Cycles origins: Tron: Evolution, AU app link: '''Here '''hmd: Here played by: 'Jayde '''contact: '''Email - Jaydepuff@aol.com AIM - Jaydepuff Setting It all began for Anon in 1989, but the whole system really began in the 1970s when a brilliant software engineer named Kevin Flynn was fired from the company ENCOM and the Master Control Program essentially takes over running the company. At the same time, one of his coworkers coded a security program called Tron, and another began testing lasers to 'digitize' objects into computer code and then return them to being undigital. Flynn's attempts to hack into the MCP's system from inside the company led to him being digitized onto the Game Grid to compete until he was killed. However, the MCP made a mistake in doing so, allowing Flynn and Tron to ally with one another and eventually destroy the MCP, thus allowing freedom on the network for programs to do as they please. Through this, Flynn also became the CEO of ENCOM. Digitizing technology perfected, he began to redesign the Grid with assistance from Tron, as well as creating Clu 2 to perfect the System in his absence. Things seemed to be toodling along fine and dandy, with several cities and a multitude of programs being created for all sorts of purposes. Then, Flynn discovered something - self-created programs called ISOs, essentially the closest that a machine could come to humanity, complete with free will and the flaws that come with that. Flynn was absolutely delighted by this discovery, realizing that it meant the playing field was changing drastically, and for the better. Other programs had mixed feelings about them and their apparent unpredictability, and no one was more wary of them than perfectionist Clu. To that end, he corrupted an ISO into a virus to harm the System and cause general chaos that would allow him to take over and eliminate the ISOs once and for all. Anon was created as a system monitor and security program before any of this came to light, as Flynn was concerned about the tension between the programs and ISOs. He played a major part during the Purge of the ISOs, working to eliminate the virus Abraxas with extreme prejudice - though losing the cities of Arjia and Bostrom Colony to him, as well as his ally the ISO Gibson - and saving one of his few surviving friends, Quorra, from certain destruction at the cost of his own existence... even if it was temporary. Since then, he has made himself a pest to Clu's regime, breaking whatever he can in an effort to break down the program's grip on the System and ensure freedom for programs once more. AU Anon was derezzed after being crushed under a Recognizer while saving his friend Quorra, as is canon. However, Flynn was able to reboot him from a backup and fill him in on what happened. Anon was also given a new objective - free the System from the rising dictatorship. Anon has spent the last ten User-years causing minor anarchy for Clu's forces, which ends in 1999 with his capture and permanent derezzing. He is being pulled from shortly before this event. Much of his time has been spent in the Outlands or what was left of Arjia and Bostrom City, using the remains of the freeway between them to get around; even with his time spent in the wilds, he has seen little of Flynn and Quorra. Mostly this was a tactical choice for him - if he was captured, he wouldn't be able to point Clu in their direction, no matter what happened. Basically, he'll be overprotective of anyone that isn't allied with Clu. And anyone that is allied with Clu can expect for him to try to break their shit. A lot. He's also likely to seek out somewhere isolated - and probably cheap - to stay, and only meet his own allies when neither of them are anywhere near their respective bases. Also, Flynn programmed a voice into his coding so he could actually converse. Unfortunately, it means that he has an undercurrent of dial-up modem static when he talks. Personality Much of his personality comes from his function. Ultimately, Anon was intended as a security and firewall program, and is primarily concerned with the security of the System and the freedom of its programs. He isn't particularly fond of threats to this freedom, such as Clu 2.0, or threats to the security such as viruses. This will probably transfer to the station, with him attempting to keep threats to security to a minimum by whatever means are required. And any dictatorship that attempts to rise up will have just as many problems as any individuals making a mess; he is more than willing to track a group down and ruin their stuff to keep them from performing a hostile takeover. Due to his programming, he will often ignore other people or circumstances when a known threat is in the area; he spends much of the game completely ignoring everyone that isn't attacking him or that he isn't tracking, even when those other programs think he's been infected by a virus and turned evil. Being security also means that he tends to doggedly pursue things he is sent after. Much of the game is dedicated to him trying to find Flynn and stop Abraxas, and even Clu 2.0 mentioned that Anon wouldn't quit and was, in so many words, "a plucky glitch". For all of his bravery, however, there are still programs more well-rounded than him. Given his limited contact with Users/humans/organics/what have you, his knowledge of their universe is extremely limited at best. He's likely to be confused or disturbed by most concepts that others are familiar with, such as grass and sunlight and rainbows. That song by Insane Clown Posse, Miracles? That's pretty much him, but he has more knowledge of magnets. He also has extremely limited social skills, since he's lived for longer as a lone hermit rebel than he hasn't. While he is incredibly capable of emoting his moods to those around him, from panic to frustration to aggression to discomfort, his understanding of social situations is mostly lacking. As well, he's uncomfortable with speaking often, due to his vocal quirk (outlined in AU Justification) and has to be coaxed with direct questions that can't be answered with nods, shakes of the head, or shrugs. Anon tends to look up to Users - in particular his own creator, Kevin Flynn - and has a fondness for them and those like them such as the ISOs. In particular his short time watching, listening to, and analyzing Kevin Flynn had an impact on him. He'd noticed Flynn's sadness over Clu's dislike of the ISOs and over him destroying the ISOs and taking over the System, as well as Flynn's comradry with Tron and his apparent fondness for Anon himself, and he's come to understand the User is a good man. Unfortunately, he has expectations that other Users he encounters will exhibit at least some of the same traits, and is likely to either be completely disappointed when they don't, or try to ignore their faults for as long as possible. Also of note is that he's turned into a horrible colorist - anyone wearing or bearing the colors yellow, red, or orange will likely end up with an unfriendly program hounding them, until he's corrected. Abilities & Weaknesses ''Abilities: According to his Tron File, he has expandable memory and an unlimited capacity for adaptation, easily seen in his ability to upgrade his battery capacity, shielding/health, and his identity disc abilities. He has a great deal of skill in disc-based combat, having fought his way through three cities and a doomsday weapon space station. He also has a fair amount of ability in driving Light Cycles and Light Tanks, and can pilot Recognizers. He is also one of the most mobile programs on the Grid, making use of the martial art of Parkour to get everywhere. Anon is fully capable of and willing to vault over objects, leap over chasms, and run across walls or verticle surfaces to get where he wants to go. As a computer program, he also has at least some ability with hacking, as well as scanning other programs for relevant data - this is being reduced to only scanning other programs from Tron, most of whom he's likely to have met before anyway. Weaknesses: Anon can drive Cycles, Tanks, and Recognizers. Unfortunately, this has led to some in-game instances of the Indiana Jones Piloting Effect - he can drive the thing just fine, but almost every time he tries to park it, it either tips over or explodes. Yes, even the Tanks. His track record with Recognizers is probably just as poor, given that most of his interaction with them in the game is leaping onto and riding the outside of them - and eventually being squashed by one. And any other vehicles he might as well forget trying. Inventory - His armor. Mostly it's so he doesn't get turned into a pancake if his gets mowed over, though it offers some protection from wounds caused by Tron-based weapons - light discs, baton swords, baton pikes, etc. However, against anything User-made (normal swords, guns, etc.) it's basically useless. But it does look kicking and never stains. Notable is that his armor has the white lighting from the end of the game, rather than the blue lighting it has for the bulk of the game. This reflects changes in programming that Flynn made. - His identity disc. Basically it contains everything of him on it, from his first moments to his last. The data can be altered by Users of sufficient skill, as seen when Flynn updates his programming to allow him to fight Clu's minions, or corrupted by hacking, which is probably why he never lets it out of his sight. It is also his primary weapon, and it has been shown to derezz other programs and - in the film - a human was injured with one as well. However, the most it can cut through is skin. - His baton. The batons can be used to create a multitude of items, from weapons to vehicles. Having these items depends on having them coded into the baton, and the only one Anon has is his Lightcycle. However, he will likely have to find a way to program holograms on the station to get it back in working order, and it would lack the telltale - and deadly - Light Ribbon that typically trails behind the cycles, as well as the speed being significantly reduced to something more akin with real-world motorcycles. Character Relationships '''Abraxas- Anon's most hated enemy, and the only one he'd dropped everything to hunt down and kill with extreme prejudice. He's naturally inclined to try to neutralize any viruses in he encounters, but Anon made it personal after Abraxas infected Gibson, forcing him to derezz his friend. Abraxas wants Anon to suffer before he dies, and Anon wants to get rid of Abraxas before he harms anyone. Ironically, Abraxas ruins Anon's life just by still being alive and he doesn't know why he goes to such lengths to torment him even more. And even if he mostly blames himself for the whole 'Gibson infected on the Station' thing, he still blames Abraxas and gets irrationally angry about the time on the Grid. Which is why his overprotective urges always make him show up RIGHT THEN to guard where ever Abraxas is threatening today/this week/whenever, even if he knows he's probably shit out of luck here with killing him. Also of note is that from roughly March 6-12/13, 2011, Abraxas infected Anon. Flynn managed to remove most of the corrupted code to return him to normal, but Anon is still stuck with some of it. He will probably never admit it but he has a little sympathy and feels kind of sorry for him now. And is still kind of in love with him for the showing him how things are bit. And he hates that he understands. But he wants to fix Abraxas anyway since even he doesn't deserve that... even if he killed almost everyone that Anon ever cared about and will inevitably try to do that here. It's complicated ... At least he isn't objecting to the whole caliginous thing anymore? Clu- The one that started most of Anon's problems in the first place. The System Monitor has been attempting to take Clu out of power for most of his existence, which didn't amount to much unfortunately. Anon still dislikes him, but there isn't nearly as much hate for him as there is for Abraxas. Clu was part of the reason that Anon was restored from his infection - even if Clu is part of the reason he was infected in the first place, and he was only fixed so Clu could rectify him and turn him into a tiny Rinzler. Given that and his new (semi-)understanding of what the SysAdmin is going through, he feels slightly more favorably about Clu. After SHODAN-plot, Anon figures that the Programs have enough enemies without being enemies to each other. Sam Flynn- Anon's User friend. Whom he hasn't quite figured out yet is the son of Kevin Flynn. He behaves very formally around Sam, though he's willing to ask questions about what he doesn't understand in the hopes that Sam will have an answer. Sam's also the first person Anon brought in to help create an antivirus to combat Abraxas. Kevin Flynn- The DudeCreator. Kevin Flynn made Anon, and Anon wants very much to make him proud of what he does. Of all the Users he's likely to meet, Anon is most likely to attempt to follow Flynn's instructions on behavior, and will put the most effort into doing so. Even if he doesn't understand the concept of 'family', he has the sort of love for Flynn that young sons have for their fathers. Or that puppies have for everyone that pets them. Anon loves Flynn to pieces, omg. Considering that Flynn is his god and Anon is Program-religious this really shouldn't be surprising, of course. He's the standard that Anon tends to judge all other Users by, even if he has to vehemently ignore the parts that don't match right after. But Flynn is the only User for him, and he really likes that he's gotten the opportunity to be around him and learn what he hadn't been able to about the User World, even if took 500 cycles and dying to get there. Though really he'd probably take just being around him and be perfectly happy with that. He has kind of figured out after the whole infection thing that Flynn can't do everything, but he'll staunchly defend that he can do anything so long as it's not related to completely removing viral ISO coding. He's going to be awkward about bringing that up forever and will probably avoid it at all costs. And Anon really''appreciates how patient Flynn is with him. All the time. '''Gibson'- Anon's boyfriendbiffle. Anon loves Gibson, he really does. He's the first person to ever rescue Anon and the first person he could really identify as a friend, and he still counts Gibson as his best friend. He still feels guilty about the whole 'Gibson sacrificing himself to let me keep going' bit, though it's kind of taken a backseat to his guilt about him''getting Gibson infected and those things they don't talk about that never happened when they were infected. Even though he kinda liked those things that totally never happened. He is ridiculously happy to have Gibson back in his life, because having his friend totally makes up for the ludicrous amounts of snark. And Gibson, out of everyone in Tronhaus, is the one that Anon is most likely to go to extreme lengths to protect... and not just because Flynn told him to protect Gibson. He's also the one that's most likely to get Anon to (metaphorically) come out of his shell in terms of his shyness and contact phobia. '''Quorra'- Anon's next-closest friend, as well as another ISO. Anon was derezzed trying to save her because Flynn asked, and because Anon didn't want her hurt. He hasn't seen her in 500 cycles and is glad she's here. Unfortunately, he's certain that Abraxas will try to harm her to get to him, so his happiness at her presence is tempered by knowing that he'll be the cause of one of her problems. Rinzler- Clu's right hand, who was formerly Anon's mentor, Tron. He still thinks of him as being Tron, somewhere in there, and is incredibly tolerant of him because of it. He can be downright friendly to him, when the mood strikes him. If he ever has a concept of family, Anon will consider Rinzler like a brother who needs what help he can offer. But Rinzler's directives to get rid of ISOs conflicts with Anon's directives to protect them and he'll fight him if he has to. Not that he'll like it, but he'll do it. He really wants to help Rinzler get better, or get out from under being rectified. He just doesn't know how... and he doesn't want to hurt Rinzler by fixing him. Anon hadn't exactly wanted to be de-virused when he was, so he understands and wouldn't try to force that on him. Tron- Anon's mentor, now apparently separate from Rinzler. Tron showed up while Anon was still infected with Abraxas's virus, so Anon's greeting to him was... slightly psychotic. He's still embarrassed about this, and probably will be forever. Still, he's incredibly fond of Tron and looks up to him, and is likely to call him if there's a problem that needs solving that Anon can't handle alone. Dillinger- Another User from Anon's home-dimension. He doesn't know the guy well, but he'd like to try to keep him and Sam Flynn was killing each other. Ram- An acturial program with very interesting circuitry. Anon's never seen someone like him before, but he's blue and friendly, so Anon gets along with him. He's even impressed that Ram survived on the Game Grid. Nepeta- His first Troll-friend. She attempts to explain the organic/User world to him and he attempts to listen... and not freak out too much when she touches him. She is very tactile and Anon is very... not. Anon wuffs her. She'd been helpful and patient and not treated him like a moron when he showed up and freaked about the sun and that he liked. He enjoys hanging out with her and she's probably his favorite teacher ever after Flynn because lawl Computer God and she's definitely his favorite troll. He's looking forward to introducing her to aaaaaall of his friends and dragging Gibson along to learn about the User world with him at tea parties. Terezi- That Crazy Troll. Terezi seems to fervently believe that Abraxas and Anon totally have a romantic thing, which Anon denies like nothing else because all he does is hate Abraxas with the burning of Clu's exploding Regulator. Which doesn't dissuade Terezi. But at least they agree that Abraxas is a jerkass? Maine- The crazy purring one. She started messing with Anon's identity disc at Space Prom, which freaked him right the heck out. Now she's going to be his second stalker, and he has no idea what to do about that. Maybe he'll figure out something eventually. Thane Krios- Interesting Reptile-person. They met while Thane was crazy and Anon was rectified during SHODAN-plot, fighting each other in Disc Wars on Clu's Grid. Once they got back to normal they started hanging out some. Anon constantly asks Thane questions about his people and his universe, but only because Thane doesn't seem to mind it. Anon is still slightly embarrassed about the way that they met, but he secretly enjoyed the fight anyway and is glad it was Thane he tousled with. Thane is pretty much the first person that Anon's fully identified as 'alien', so he's extremely interested in everything about him and his people. Though he's trying to keep from overwhelming him with questions since he's pretty sure that would be rude. Thane's also the first non-program he's known that can do Parkour-stuff and is absolutely delighted to know this. And if he knew Thane was having trouble with something, he'd probably try to find a way to help since his friends are important and he doesn't like them to be hurting. TARDIS- Anon does not know what to make of her, but he likes her. She seems interesting and likes the non-organics from what he can see, and he really appreciates that. He's also concerned that Clu or Abraxas will try to hurt her or take advantage of her (or User forbid, she'll go looking for either of them) and Does Not Want. O'Brien- Anon... doesn't know what to think about him, really. Since he's staunchly ignoring the fact that O'Brien is rude (because lawl User) all he really has to go on is that the guy either hates or is afraid of non-organics, and that makes him sad. Anon would like to help him find out that not all programs are genocidal or pain-maddened. Motoko Kusanagi- Anon is interested in her, though he's not entirely sure if he can trust her and why she's interested in him. Though he's secretly pleased about hosnap somebody to Parkour with even if she chases me and tackles me. He hopes someday he'll get good enough to outpace her. Convoy/Nemesis Prime- Anon still isn't entirely sure what to make of Convoy, but he seems like a nice sort to Anon. Generally he likes him (even after the whole body snafu) and is interested in helping him and learning about him. This is the first time he's met a car and will probably assume that all cars talk and turn into big robots from now on. He's also incredibly happy that Convoy is patient enough to deal with his questions and attempts to clarify things because that is the most awesome personality trait anyone could have, clearly. Raimi Matthews- Twosix- Free Space Embed video? Quote song lyrics? Trivia section? Whatever! See Also Internal and external links of interest. Examples include your character's house page, events they partook in, important canonmates, outside resources for more details on your character, and so on. |}